The Turtle
by ygirl87
Summary: Wally and Artemis have huge problem which contains a turtle, and Paramore.  If you've read YJ Gets Bigger And Better then you would know who she is.  How will they fix it?


Hello all. It's about 8:00 pm and I wanted to write a small little one shot. My one shots aren't that long as most of you are bound to notice. However I do hope you enjoy this. I will be very awesome! Note: This is later in the time of my story Young Justice Gets Bigger and Better.

Disclaimer: :P

It was 1:00 pm, in the debriefing room, and this is where things got…_ugly. _You see earlier today I got into a fight with this ginger haired, geek. He's not a geek, not really. In anything other than science he's pretty much a total idiot. And even worse for me he's on my super hero team. Young Justice. Don't get me wrong he can be a nice guy sometimes. Lately we've been getting along quite well. Too bad he just had to kill the freaking turtle.

Earnestine. Paramore's new turtle. She got it as a gift from all of us a few months ago. She fell in love with it. You see Paramore and me never got along. We always faought. Still do. But ya know something? Even though we don't like each other, we know a lot. Like yesterday Wally _tried_ to feed me strawberry ice cream. Paramore saw him and walked towards us.

_Flashback… _

"Wally, you do know thoat Artemis doesn't like strawberre don't you?" She asked, putting her hands on her hips. Wally looked up at her with a cocked brow. He then looked at me.

"Really?" He asked. I nodded, and he got off of me. I stared at her for a moment.

"What?" She asked accusingly. Flipped her long raven and neon red hair and left.

_End Flashback… _

I've noticed a lot of things about her too. But that's beside the point. Here we are now. With a dead turtle, a shocked Wally, a freaking scary demon creature fuming at us. And me, not knowing what the hell to do. This is how it happened.

_Flashback…_

Wally and I were sitting on the couch watching TV when he had the craziest idea I'd ever heard.

"Wanna make out?" He asked. I looked at him like he was crazy. Even though I really wanted too.

"Uh, hey you wanna play a game?"

"If it has anything to do with making out, or me cutting/dying my hair than no." I said crossing my arms.

"No. No. No. I'm talking about a simple game of tag. Ya know." He paused to take a loud sniff and roll his head towards me. "In the dark." I pondered on the idea, and nodded. He jumped in the air and said YES! I rolled my eyes. That's when things turned bad. Since no one was there except him and me, well we got a bit carried away. You see as we tagged each other in the room, Wally bumped into something. Then all of the sudden a big crash. Followed by a crunching noise. I paused for a moment, and ran for the light. When I turned it on my heart dropped into the pit of my stomach. Wally just got up from the floor, and gasped in horror. Earnestine's tank was shattered on the floor. But that's not what made out eyes widen in fear, and sorrow. Under from where Wally had previously been on the floor. Laid the blood, shattered shell, and…_ body_ of the turtle. We knew for a fact we were not going to live to see the light of day. To make matters worse, there came a painful shriek from the door way of the room. We turned to see a pained expression on Paramore's pale face. Which had down turned a light pink. Her eyes were watery, and her eyes turned to a back and blue color. As she gazed at the scene in front of her. Then with a blink of an eye. Her person became engulfed in a red and black aura as she floated in rage, her previously blue and black eyes, turned to a pitch black with red flames. She had razor claws, she bared her fangs, and looked ready to kill.

"What happened!" She roared, in a deep demonic voice. It made my blood run cold. "WELL."

"I-I-I. We- Er, had a bit of an accident." I stuttered. Wally looked at the demon girl and looked at her apologetically.

"Paramore. Look I'm really sorry. We were playing tag and I crashed into the tank. I landed on top of her. I am really, really sorry." She looked at Wally with watery eyes, and they turned blue again. She floated down. Unbarred her fangs, and drew in her claws.

"Oh." She said kneeling down in front of the dead turtle. "Earnestine. Love, why? Why couldn't you be more careful? Why?" She sobbed. Wally rubbed her back comfortingly.

"I'm really sorry too Paramore. Wally should have been more careful." I tried to joke. Which made the girl enraged. She turned around to face me. Eyes black, with red flames, bared her fangs and hissed.

"Do **NOT** joke about this. Or aye'll rip you to shreds and feed on your blood."

_End Flashback…_

By the look in her eyes I knew she was not kidding. I felt really bad, but what more could I do? So I left. I don't know what happened after that. But I have to make it up to her.

I walked down the busy street of Gothem. Soon I saw what I was looking for, counted my money and went inside the store.

_Later…_

I found Paramore crying into her hands mumbling something that sounded like "Millie." But I couldn't be too sure. I walked up to her and she looked at me with a broken expression. She sniffled.

"What?" She asked. She didn't sound like herself. I extended my hand and she took a box from me. She looked at me hesitantly, but opened the box carefully. As if it would vanish from her grasp instantly. When she looked at it she gasped into her hand. She reviled it from the box and hugged it tightly. Tears escaping from her eyes. She whispered the name, "Millie." And smiled. She looked at me for the first time there was no sneer. No smirk. No look of hate in her eyes. For the first time since we met, she smiled a real smile, towards me.

"Thank you." She said and left the room with the stuffed turtle. I bought her a stuffed turtle, that way it will never die.

The end! Ha ha I hoped you guys liked it. Oh by the way Earnestine is the name of my real turtle. She is so cute. Well I hope you liked it, and the new chapter of Young Justice Gets Bigger And Better will be coming soon.


End file.
